


【STUCKY/盾冬】我之于你

by isxn



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxn/pseuds/isxn
Summary: 补档... 具体什么时候能够填坑作者本人我仍未知（（
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	【STUCKY/盾冬】我之于你

0.1

The winter solider 也不是从来都没有感知，偶尔也会因为疼痛而皱眉，因为噩梦在黑夜里惊醒，咆哮着企图毁坏周遭的一切来发泄所有不安与恐惧，填充体内空缺的安全感，Steve时常在他转过身去，凝神静望着他的背影，看他每一次紧绷的腰线，看他每一次收在裤侧攥紧的拳头，手背上露出的青筋。

‘Bucky——’

那双灰蓝色的眼睛望过来的时候，眼神触碰间像时光一刹那在倒流，回到小巷口，那时Steve还只穿得起父亲遗留下来过长的衬衫和裤子，整个人缩在衣服里晃晃荡荡，他还只能仰着头去看那顶被戴外的军帽，Barnes中士永远都是潮流，不需要模仿，不需要揣摩，连嘴角勾起简单弧度的微笑，都有无二的独特。

但这就像一个错觉，曾经那只搂紧过自己肩膀的手，在眼前闪烁着冰冷的金属光泽，那颗猩红色的星不断地提醒着他，是无以计数的血肉凝成的。

所有安慰的词汇都那么零碎，每种语言都苍白又残忍，比刀锋要稍拙钝一些，比任何属于人体感知到的温度更冷漠，Steve总是咬着唇，直到牙尖破皮肉，尝到鲜血腥甜的味道，最后伸出手，在被Winter Soldier捏碎腕骨前试图去再次握紧那只手，好像就能穿过雪雾，抓住了它（手）一样。

都于事无补，都无济于事。

那瓣唇再也发不出呼唤‘Steve’这个名字那种与众不同的声音，责备的字眼或是……没有或是。

0.2

子弹，火炮，炙烈刺眼的光芒，左半边身体被轰震得麻木，只有心脏在巨响中仍然清晰地跳动着。

“Steve！”

隐隐约约某个声音在呼喊他，不是这样的，是依旧很大声，怒气中带着几分软糯与祈求，算不上有伤有痛，却感知到铺天盖地的强烈，像一场浇头淋下的大雨，被彻彻底底地透湿。

手指仍用力地扣着早已没有子弹的枪，一颗一颗穿过之处，渲染开大片大片的深红色，几近覆盖住视线，那是炙热专属的颜色，但若要触碰，每一滴一点却都冰凉至极，它们凝在失去脉搏的肉躯上。

‘He’s waiting for you.’

试图吞咽下干裂嘴里，分泌所剩无几的唾液，他动了动腿，一阵尖锐的痛楚几乎摧倒了理智。

是还活着的体征。

‘That’s the only reason you’re living for.’

‘Whatever takes，fight for it now.’

—————TBC—————


End file.
